


Leashed

by kiyala



Series: Well-Trained Puppy [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Collars, Hand Jobs, Leashes, M/M, Nipple Play, Riding, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Yahaba gets home, Kyoutani is already waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leashed

**Author's Note:**

> The lovely, talented [fai](http://faiyuuhi.tumblr.com/) drew [this](https://twitter.com/faiyuuhi/status/708112991905042432)… and I had to.

"Shigeru," Kyoutani calls out, while Yahaba is still pulling the keys out of the lock when he comes home. "C'mere."

Yahaba looks up, toeing out of his shoes and putting his bag down by the door. "Coming. What time did you get home? I thought you were— _oh_."

The sight he walks in on makes him freeze up, just in the entrance of the lounge room. Kyoutani is sitting on a chair, shirtless, with one knee pulled up to his chest. He's wearing his collar with the leash on, holding the end of it between his teeth. He's grinning at Yahaba around it, elbow resting against his knee.

"Holy shit, Kentarou," Yahaba breathes, walking closer. He reaches out, taking the leash out of Kyoutani's mouth, thumb stroking his lip on the way. "This is unfair."

"Here I thought you'd like it," Kyoutani murmurs, smirking up at him. "You're the one who keeps reminding me how good I look in my collar."

"You do," Yahaba replies softly, stroking his index finger along the black leather of the collar. "You look _so_ good."

He trails his fingers down, over Kyoutani's skin. He traces the jut of Kyoutani's clavicle and then moves further down, brushing against one of his nipples. Kyoutani arches in his seat, pressing himself into Yahaba's touch. Yahaba smiles slowly, circling his fingertip around Kyoutani's nipple, teasing, until it earns him an impatient little grunt.

"Do you want more?" Yahaba asks, rubbing his thumb back and forth over Kyoutani's nipple with a little more pressure this time. "How long have you been sitting here and waiting, hm? Did you get yourself all worked up, just thinking about what you want me to do to you? I bet you're so hard already."

Kyoutani growls and Yahaba nudges his legs apart, kneeling between them. He leaves the leash slack and leans closer, kissing Kyoutani's nipple before sucking gently.

"Fuck," Kyoutani bites out, his hand settling on the back of Yahaba's head, keeping him there.

Humming, Yahaba sucks harder and then pulls back, giving Kyoutani's nipple a couple of broad licks before moving on to the other way, giving it the same treatment. Kyoutani swears under his breath, both of his hands in Yahaba's hair, stroking through it.

When Yahaba pulls back, his lips are wet and Kyoutani's nipples are glistening with spit. Yahaba kissing down Kyoutani's abdomen, licking at the skin, feeling the way his muscles tense.

"Shigeru," Kyoutani sighs, when Yahaba's hands settle on his thighs and then slowly move closer to the front of his jeans.

"I wonder just how hard you are," Yahaba murmurs, his fingers light as he undoes Kyoutani's fly. He smiles when he feels the bulge of Kyoutani's cock through his boxers and pulls it out, stroking slowly. "You _did_ get yourself worked up, didn't you? I can just imagine you sitting here and trying so hard not to touch yourself. Maybe I should just make you come first to take the edge off and then take my time with you after. How about that?"

"Yeah." Kyoutani's hips jerk and he whines at the back of his throat. "That sounds really good."

"Hands behind your back," Yahaba tells him. "I want you to keep them there."

Taking a deep breath, Kyoutani does as he's told. Yahaba pauses, just to make sure, looking up to find Kyoutani's jaw set. It makes him smile, leaning in to press a kiss to the middle of Kyoutani's chest.

"You don't have to brace yourself like that, you know. I'm not going to drag this out for you. I'm not that mean."

"Yeah you are," Kyoutani replies easily, but there's a grin tugging at his lips. "There's nothing you'd love more right now."

"You know me," Yahaba smirks. "But I _can_ be nice, sometimes."

He proves it, with the way he strokes Kyoutani's cock firmly. He spits into his hand when it feels a little too dry and Kyoutani groans at the way Yahaba's hand slides back and forth, the way the head of his cock peeks out through the other end of Yahaba's fist before it slides back down again.

Just as Yahaba's expecting, it's easy to bring Kyoutani to the edge, trembling and panting, his stomach tense, his teeth gritted together. Yahaba leans in, licking a stripe along the length of Kyoutani's cock, from the balls to the very head of it, and that's enough. Kyoutani comes with a loud moan, arching off the chair. His hands stay behind his back, though, and Yahaba squeezes his thigh gently in praise, smiling as he gets to his feet.

"Let me get something to clean you off," he says, lingering for a moment just to watch the way Kyoutani slumps in his chair, still panting softly, and then goes to the bathroom to get a damp towel.

Kyoutani lets Yahaba clean him, humming happily when he's kissed. Yahaba takes hold of Kyoutani's leash, tugging gently until he stands.

"Bedroom," Yahaba directs, pulling Kyoutani along behind him. He stops in front of their bed, turning to Kyoutani and tugging him closer into another kiss. It's deeper this time, with Kyoutani pressing himself into Yahaba's space, holding onto his sides. They both pull apart panting and Yahaba sucks in a shaky breath. "Undress me."

Kyoutani is happy to comply, starting with Yahaba's button-up, undoing it with nimble fingers and pushing it off his shoulders. He starts of Yahaba's belt next, tugging on and it and growling under his breath when the buckle doesn't want to cooperate. He pulls Yahaba's pants and boxers down together, until they're pooled on the floor around his ankles. Yahaba steps backwards, sitting back on the bed and pulling on Kyoutani's leash to bring him down too.

"Mm," Yahaba hums happily with Kyoutani on all fours on top of him. "This is what I wanted."

"I was expecting more of what happened last time," Kyoutani murmurs, kissing Yahaba's neck. He squeezes Yahaba's sides gently between his thighs. "Not complaining about this, though."

"Get the lube," Yahaba tells him. "Want you to finger me."

"Yeah," Kyoutani breathes. He stays kneeling over Yahaba as he leans over to their bedside table to grab the bottle of lube. He pours some into his hands, rubbing them together. "Spread your legs." 

Yahaba does, letting Kyoutani settle between them. He wraps the end of Kyoutani's leash around his hand, still keeping it slack but glad to have something to hold onto. Kyoutani's fingers are slick as they nudge Yahaba's thighs apart a little further, teasing gently at his entrance. 

"Oi," Yahaba mutters, and he hears Kyoutani huff out a quiet laugh. Turning his face away, Yahaba hides his smile. "Don't be a dick."

"Thought you liked my dick." 

Yahaba rolls his eyes, wishing he could stop smiling. "You're making me soft, Kentarou."

"No I'm not," Kyoutani replies, wrapping his free hand around Yahaba's cock and stroking, pushing a finger into him at the same time. "You love this." 

Yahaba doesn't even try to pretend otherwise. He tightens his grip on Kyoutani's leash and tugs on it. "Just remember which one of us is holding the leash here, hmm?" 

Laughing quietly, Kyoutani leans in and kisses Yahaba on the forehead. "Yeah, yeah. Do you want another finger? What if I made you beg _me_ for it?" 

"Kentarou," Yahaba says firmly, satisfied by the way Kyoutani immediately freezes up a little. "I'm giving you a little slack here, but I can very easily change that, you know."

"You think so?" Kyoutani asks, and he's baiting Yahaba now, his grin alone makes that obvious enough. 

With a sigh, Yahaba reaches between his legs, gently pulling on Kyoutani's wrist until his finger slides out. Kyoutani's the one who makes a soft, disappointed noise, but Yahaba doesn't stop to take pity on him, flipping them over so that their positions are reversed. He sits on top of Kyoutani, looking down at him with a raised eyebrow. 

"Hm." Yahaba wraps Kyoutani's leash around his hand until it's taut, until Kyoutani has to prop himself up with his elbows. "Yes, I do think so." 

Kyoutani doesn't even look that upset, and Yahaba reaches for the bottle of lube, slicking his own fingers before he lifts himself up onto his knees, sliding a finger into himself.

"I can't even watch," Kyoutani mutters, sitting up as Yahaba tightens the leash a little more. He strokes Yahaba's sides, nuzzling into his chest. "Talk about unfair." 

"Your fault," Yahaba gasps out, stretching himself open with two fingers now. He rests his other hand on top of Kyoutani's head, feeling the bristle of short hair between his fingers, the rough material of the leash wrapped around his palm. "Ffffuck, Kentarou. Next time, you're going to behave, and I'm going to let you finger me." 

"Next time," Kyoutani murmurs, as Yahaba pushes a third finger into himself. Yahaba whines softly at the back of his throat, and Kyoutani echoes it with a needy sound of his own. "I'll be good next time, promise."

With a quiet chuckle, Yahaba pulls his fingers out, reaching for the lube again. Kyoutani picks it up for him, looking up at Yahaba for his nod of approval before squeezing some out. Yahaba moves back, just so he can watch. Kyoutani's hard again, and he sighs quietly as he strokes the lube onto himself. Yahaba smiles, reaching down to hold Kyoutani's cock ready before he sinks down onto it. His breath catches in his throat when Kyoutani is in to the hilt, and he'd be embarrassed about the small sound he makes, except Kyoutani moans softly in reply, his hands settling on Yahaba's hips.

Yahaba starts off gently, to let himself adjust, but he picks his pace up quickly. He keeps his hands on Kyoutani's shoulders, riding him hard, until the bed is creaking beneath them, Kyoutani gasping softly with each thrust. He'll last a little longer this time, since Yahaba's already made him come once. Yahaba is glad for it, because he's wanted this for a while. It's fun to have Kyoutani obeying him and it's incredibly satisfying to have Kyoutani shaking apart under his hands, but this is just as good. He rides Kyoutani until it's too much, and Kyoutani holds onto him a little tighter, pulling him down, meeting him with every thrust, fucking him harder, deeper, and Yahaba's breath comes shaking out of him.

"Like that," Yahaba gasps out, resting his forehead against Kyoutani's shoulder. " _Kentarou_." 

Kyoutani pulls against his leash, and Yahaba loosens his grip on it immediately. Grinning, Kyoutani lies back on the bed, bracing his feet flat against the mattress and thrusting into Yahaba hard enough to bounce him, fucking into him until Yahaba loses all coherency, chanting Kyoutani's name as he strokes himself to completion. He comes with a loud moan, and Kyoutani echoes it just as loudly, letting go of Yahaba's sides to clutch at the bedsheets instead. Yahaba clenches down on Kyoutani, grinning when it makes his eyes snap open. Yahaba gets up off Kyoutani's lap, stroking him firmly with one hand, using the other to massage his balls. Kyoutani squirms with a needy whine, and Yahaba watches the way he tenses as his orgasm builds, watches him arch off the bed when he finally comes. 

He's beautiful, and Yahaba doesn't realise he's thinking aloud until he sees the way Kyoutani's cheeks and ears go pink. He laughs softly, leaning forward to kiss Kyoutani. "It's true, though. You had me breathless from the moment I saw you once I got home." 

Kyoutani blushes harder, scowling as he looks away. With a grin, Yahaba kisses Kyoutani's cheek, then along his jaw and down his neck, to the collar. 

"Let me take this off."

"Not yet," Kyoutani murmurs, holding Yahaba's wrists to keep him still. "Take the leash off, if you want, but I want to keep the collar. For a bit. Uh, if that's—"

"Of course it's fine," Yahaba tells him, kissing his lips as he unclips the leash. "I keep telling you. It looks good on you."

"Yeah, well." Kyoutani wets his lips. "It feels good on me too." 

Yahaba's smile grows wider. "Let me clean up. I'll be back soon." 

Kyoutani hums in agreement, and Yahaba is quick as he cleans himself off, then returns to the bed to wipe Kyoutani down too. Kyoutani is patient, waiting until Yahaba's back in bed with him before leaning into his side. Yahaba wraps an arm around him, pulling him close. 

"I should welcome you home like this more often," Kyoutani murmurs and Yahaba laughs, kissing the top of his head.

"Yeah. Maybe you should."


End file.
